


What is Happiness?

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Domestic, F/M, Feminization, M/M, Major character death. Omega Castiel, Pediatrician Dean, Twink Castiel, special child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, I’m Dr. Dean Winchester” The handsome man introduced himself.<br/>Castiel blushed and everted his eyes. “Castiel Novak, we have an appointment”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Happiness?

  


  
  
"Dean and Castiel Winchester, please!”  
  
The nurse looked at the blonde woman and the dark haired man, her eyes full of sympathy. “I’m so sorry…”  
  
“No!” The blonde cried and fell into the arms of the man who was just as distraught, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
“How….?” The man asked his voice so small.  
  
“Are you their kids?”  
  
“Yes” The man said as his sister cried against him.  
  
“The Charmer went first, “The nurse started, looking away thinking of memories of her two stupidly in love patients. She never had a couple together so long and still so wrapped into each other. She suddenly realized the two children of her patients were looking at her strangely. “I’m sorry, Dean, we called him the Charmer. That man could talk the pants off a bear. Ha!. That Alpha was so devoted to his Omega, he dotted on Castiel every day. He only had eyes for him, his sweetheart he’d say.  
  
He died in his sleep, he wasn’t in pain, he just let go. Your Papa followed him hours later; he was inconsolable and refused to leave your Father’s side even when he was gone from his body. That’s how we found them, Castiel crying and howling in pain at Dean being gone. The next thing we knew your Papa just stopped moving, stopped making sounds and his breathing ceased. He went with your Father. They left together”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
**The Beginning**  
  
  
Castiel looked down at the most precious and important thing in the world, his two year old son Johnathan. Castiel caressed his sleeping cheek, loving the feel of his softness.  
  
His pup’s father Michael had died in a freak car accident, leaving them behind. But thanks to his brother Gabriel, he could start a new life with his pup, pick up the pieces.  
  
Lawrence Kansas was beautiful and peaceful. The neighborhood they moved to was quiet with hardworking people and families. There was even a park and recreation center not far, a swimming pool, animals and even a golf course, not that Castiel played, but the animals and pool would be something to do with his little one.  
  
Castiel left his sleeping son, closed the bedroom door, and joined his brother in the living room.  
  
“Hey” Gabriel greeted him.  
  
“Hey” Castiel sat on the sofa next to him.  
  
“So a friend of mine’s brother in-law is a Pediatrician. You said you needed one for Johnathan right?”  
  
“Yes, I’m worried about him… Michael never liked letting me take him….”  
  
“I’ll make an appointment for you”  
  
“Thank you Gabriel, for everything”  
  
“Hey what’s a big brother for?” Gabriel gave him a grin.  
  
Almost a year ago now, Castiel had survived the car wreck he and Michael had been in, their pup was being watched by Michael’s sister Hannah at the time.  
  
When Michael was pronounced dead, Castiel managed to contact Gabriel and his brother took him and his pup in.  
  
Gabriel had watched Castiel’s progress and it was impressive. Gabriel’s favorite part of having his baby brother stay with him was watching the Omega with his pup. Gabriel’s nephew was Castiel’s everything and adoration that poured out of his brother at his pup was beautiful to see, especially that Castiel was capable after the way he lost Michael.  
  
“I think I would like to find a job” Gabriel looked at him smirking shyly.  
  
“Yeah, of course if that’s what you want, do you want me to help you?”  
  
Castiel hesitated. “I’d like to try on my own if I can” Michael had always taken care of him and their pup, Castiel had never wanted for anything, he had been a stay at home Omega which he had loved, but now things were different, a new chapter in his life, trying to heal.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel held Johnathan close against him as he walked into the nice medical office. His pup was happily looking up at him, studying his face.  
  
“Welcome to Winchester Pediatrics, how can I help you?”  
  
“Yes, we have an appointment with Dr. Winchester”  
  
“Of course, just have a seat and –“  
  
Before the receptionist could finish, a blonde five year old girl ran through the waiting room giggling as a tall man dressed in Scooby Doo scrubs with a stethoscope around his neck ran after her.  
  
“Marry Winchester get back here!” Castiel looked up at the doctor. Tall with broad shoulders, short spiky blonde hair, strong jaw line and clean shaven. Then Castiel couldn’t breathe or move. Wild green eyes looked directly at him, the intensity of the gaze slightly muted by the frame-less glasses that sat on a perfect freckled nose. His mouth suddenly felt too wet as his eyes landed on luscious pink lips being licked by a pink tongue.  
  
“Hi, I’m Dr. Dean Winchester” The handsome man introduced himself.  
  
Castiel blushed and averted his eyes. “Castiel Novak, we have an appointment”  
  
“Really? I’d remember with a name like Castiel” The deep southern brawl sending shivers through Castiel as the Doctor said his name.  
  
The Omega turned a darker shade of red and focused on his son. The traitor was smiling up at the Doctor. Johnathan usually disliked people but of course his pup had to like this man.  
  
“It-It’s for Johnathan Milton”  
  
“May I?” Before Castiel could answer, the man took Johnathan from his arms. “Hey buddy, how are you?” Castiel stared shocked as Johnathan kept smiling at Dr. Winchester.  
  
The strong scent of ‘Alpha’ hit him and he looked down submissively, and stared at the man’s white sneakers.  
  
Dean couldn’t stop looking at the pretty Omega. Dark hair, electric blue eyes, plush pink lips with creamy white skin. The pup was so adorable and looked exactly like its Papa, blue eyes and dark hair.  
  
“I’ll watch Mary, Dean” The receptionist said, rolling her eyes.  
  
“Thanks Bela. Peanut but good!” Dean told his daughter.  
  
“Yes Daddy!” She smiled back. Blonde pig tails and the same green eyes and smile, mirror image of the Doctor.  
  
Dean glared at his daughter, knowing full well she wasn’t going to listen to Bela, she hated her.  
  
“Ok well, follow me then, we can take a look at this handsome guy” He said and Johnathan giggled.  
  
They turned into a room and the Doctor sat Johnathan on a kid’s padded chair that was secured to an exam table.  
  
“So, tell me about this little pup” Dr. Winchester asked him as he sat nonchalantly on a silver stool.  
  
Castiel kept his head down but took a seat next to his pup who automatically reached for him.  
  
Dean stared at the man, he was just so pretty. The Omega acted reserved and avoided Dean’s eyes after that brief look earlier. He was most likely mated, but Dean couldn’t help himself, he smelled so good.  
  
The pup suddenly piped up at him, happy with his sound and started to clap.  
  
“They said he was fully deaf when born, he’s never heard my voice…” The suffering in Castiel’s voice was overwhelming as Dean could smell his pain.  
  
“Let’s take a look” As Dean reached for Johnathan, the Omega’s hand stopped him on reflex. Dean stayed still as wide blue eyes looked up at him panicked.  
  
The Omega dropped his hand quickly and looked away. “I’m sorry I…”  
  
“Its ok, you’re just protecting him”  
  
Just like that the Alpha dismissed the mishap, voicing Castiel’s action as a natural act.  
  
Castiel was grateful and kept his eyes on Johnathan. The pup was giggling at the Doctor’s goofy faces he was making, Castiel couldn’t help but laugh himself as the Alpha crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue at the pup, gaining a fit of giggles.  
  
“Has he had his shots?”  
  
“No…”  
  
“Has he been sick at all in the past six months? A cold, fever, anything?”  
  
“No” Castiel answered. Johnathan had never been sick.  
  
Dr. Winchester proceeded to examine Johnathan, looking at his eyes, mouth, and ears painlessly and with no fussing from the pup. Castiel watched in awe at how captivated the Alpha had his pup, patiently and sweetly indulging his son’s questioning looks at the tools and what the doctor was doing.  
  
He could smell the Alpha’s scent, soothing and calming. Castiel couldn’t help himself and inhaled the scent deeply, making his wolf mewled as rosewood and pine, mixed with apple and cinnamon intoxicated him.  
  
The Omega felt dizzy and hadn’t realized he had made a sound till the Alpha was looking at him, mouth slightly opened and he saw his nostrils flare.  
  
Dean was suddenly hit with a wave of blueberry muffins dipped in honey and lilacs. “You smell so good…”  
  
Castiel blushed and looked away, exposing some of his neck from his collar. “Your scent is also pleasing”  
  
But Dean didn’t hear him, he was too busy looking at the scars around the Omega’s neck. Without realizing his actions, he gently reached out and pushed Castiel’s shirt collar to have a better look.  
  
Castiel flinched and bolted from the table holding Jonathan against him.  
  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I had no right, I just saw the scars and…” Dean had his hands raised; trying to show the Omega he wouldn’t hurt him. “I just want to make sure you’re ok, they look…”  
  
“What can you do for my pup?” The Omega asked, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Dean swallowed understanding the scars were none of his business.  
  
“There’s a few tests I’d like to do with your permission to see if he could qualify for a hearing aid. There’s also sign language classes that I teach with a friend of mine”  
  
Castiel never thought he would hear an Alpha asked for his ‘permission’ for anything, ever.  
  
The Doctor was giving him options for Johnathan to be able to hear. Castiel cuddled the pup closer and kissed his forehead. “Do you really think he could… he could be able to hear?”  
  
The Omega was understandably emotional at the possibility of his pup being able to hear. “Yes, if he can qualify, Johnathan may be able to hear”  
  
Castiel wanted to cry. “Ok. We will do your tests” Then he looked at him. “Are the tests expansive?”  
  
“I won’t lie, they can be expensive, but we can figure out a payment plan” Dean already knew by the look on the Omega’s face and the mostly none existent medical history of the pup, money was a problem.  
  
“Ok…”  
  
Dean nodded and stood from the stool. “Great. We can schedule when to start” He turned around a grabbed two pamphlets from the counter and handed them to Castiel. “This will tell you everything I will be testing for and what the hearing aid is made off and expected to do for your pup. The other one is the program a friend and I run, we teach sign language and special kids classes for projects with parents”  
  
  
“Thank you Dr. Winchester” The Omega said softly, unable to look away from the emerald green eyes.  
  
“DADDY!!!!” Mary came running into the opened room and latched on to Dean’s leg, breaking their intense moment.  
  
“I’m sorry Dean she got away from me” Bela said running in behind the little girl.  
  
“It’s ok, come here peanut” Dean picked up his five year old and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Castiel found himself looking at Dean’s left hand. No band and the Alpha didn’t smell matted, yet the little girl was definitely his pup.  
  
“Mary say Hi to Mr. Novak and this is Johnathan”  
  
The blonde pigtails bounced as the little pup smiled enthusiastically at the guests. “Hi” She said and to Castiel’s astonishment, also did so in sign language, which was directed at Johnathan.  
  
Johnathan responded by clapping and then looked up at his Papa happily. His pup had never been around another pup… Michael had kept them in the house and Castiel had been the only real interaction his pup had till they made it to Gabriel. But this was the first pup Johnathan ever met.  
  
Dean watched the exchanged and was ever so proud of his daughter, he kissed her temple.  
  
After Castiel Novak and pup left, Dean called Bela into his office.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Charge everything for Johnathan Milton on my account”  
  
“Dean you can’t keep paying for everyone else’s pups” Dean did help his patients here and there when they were tight on money. He knew it wasn’t his responsibility but he couldn’t let a pup in need leave his office without getting all the help they should have.  
  
“Thank you that will be all Bela” She rolled her eyes and left.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Johnathan was to start getting tested in two weeks, which gave a chance for Castiel to review the information Dr. Winchester had given him; he couldn’t stop thinking about how happy his pup had been making friends with the handsome Doctor’s daughter.  
  
Dr. Dean Winchester. The gorgeous Alpha was charming and right at home around pups. Johnathan had taken to him in seconds when the pup still cried around Gabriel after months.  
  
The Omega blushed thinking about his scent. Strong and powerful yet so soothing and alluring.  
  
Castiel stopped his thoughts. He was just beginning to heal, start over with his pup. Michael had died only a year ago… And that’s why his attraction to the doctor scared him. How could he even be interested in an Alpha so soon?  
  
“Cassie?”  
  
“In the kitchen”  
  
His brother walked in. “Watcha doing?”  
  
Castiel was reading over the brochures. “Dr. Winchester gave me these to look over before our next appointment.”  
  
Gabriel took one and read it. “Your going to learn sign language?”  
  
“I think it would be best yes. And if Johnathan’s body accepts the hearing aid, it will just reinforce his independence and…”  
  
“And he could finally hear your voice” Gabriel added gently.  
  
“Yes…”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Oh come on!” Dean growled as his swing landed the golf ball inches from the hole.  
  
“Face it Dean, you suck at this, I don’t even know why you play” His brother teased.  
  
“Shut up Bitch”  
  
“Jerk”  
  
“It should have gone in!” Dean insisted.  
  
“Ok seriously, your always horrible at golf, but lately your just out of it, what gives?” Dean’s brother Sam got into the golf cart as Dean started driving towards the hole a few yards away.  
  
“Nothing” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. Sam stared at him then gasped.  
  
“You met someone!”  
  
“Stop! Do not start your shit Samantha!” Dean said purposely irritating his brother with the nick name.  
  
“Ok fine, but you did, I can tell”  
  
Dean clenched his jaw, he hated how easily Sam could always read him. The truth was he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the pretty Omega with the blue eyes. Castiel Novak had been haunting his thoughts and his scent had been stuck in Dean’s nose for the last five days, making him crazy.  
  
“Um… Dean?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You past the hole” Sam said smirking.  
  
“Not a word” Dean growled.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Cassie this is a great idea” Gabriel was holding on to their towels and Johnathan’s baby bag, dressed in bright orange Speedos. Castiel couldn’t understand why the Beta wore such a loudly colored swim suit, it was hurting his eyes.  
  
“Thank you, I think John will like it” Castiel had bought a baby cruiser with a canopy to cover from the sun. The float was perfect.  
  
Once Gabriel set out their things on chosen tanning chairs, Castiel put sunscreen all over Johnathan who was looking around the large pool, watching other people and pups all around.  
  
“We are going swimming today John.” Castiel was making sure all of his pup was nicely covered in the sunscreen. Once done he placed Johnathan’s sun hat over his head and stood.  
  
“Hey there’s Jess, she’s the one that referred Dr. Winchester. I’m gonna go say hi” Gabriel said standing and as he took a step then stopped. “Wow”  
  
Castiel looked up from his pup to see Gabriel’s mouth open and starring; he turned to see what he was looking at. The world might as well have ended.  
  
Dean Winchester was coming out of the pool walking up the steps. His strong built made Castiel mewl. Freckles dusted across the broad shoulders and chest. Castiel was sure they were all over his back too. Long black and green swimming shorts stopping mid thighs, that gave way to bowed legs.  
  
The Alpha was perfection.  
  
Feeling watched Dean turned and saw the Omega staring at him. The smile Dean gave him blinded Castiel while making Gabriel swallow loudly.  
  
“Hey Mr. Novak. Taking the pup for a swim?” Dean said walking over, dripping wet and clearly not caring.  
  
Castiel’s eyes followed the drips of water that raced down Dean’s chest and abs only to disappear into the swimming trunks that hung low on his hips. The Omega licked his lips and looked up at the smiling Alpha, who was thankfully looking at Johnathan reaching for him.  
  
“Y-yes, I thought he would like it”  
  
“Mary loves it, she’s in the pool with her cousin Ellen, my brother’s pup. Hey buddy, I’m all wet or I’d pick you up” Dean said petting the pup’s head.  
  
Johnathan giggled holding on to Dean’s hand. The Alpha squatted down and started to make faces at the pup. Castiel laughed.  
  
“Hi, I’m Gabriel, you obviously know my brother and nephew” The Beta said, shoving his hand in Dean’s direction, glaring at Castiel.  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry Gabriel, this is Dr. Winchester” Gabriel snorted.  
  
“Of course he is” The Beta murmured as Dean shook his hand.  
  
“We aren’t in my office, just call me Dean”  
  
“Dean” Castiel tasted the named blushing as the Alpha winked at him.  
  
“DADDY!!!”  
  
All three men turned to find a blonde pup in a bright purple swimsuit with an attached tutu skirt coming running towards them.  
  
Dean caught his daughter and swung her in the air making Mary laugh and smile. Johnathan clapped.  
  
“Hey peanut, where’s Ellen?” Dean held his daughter on his hip.  
  
“She’s eating a snack with uncle Sam.”  
  
“Ok, you see who Daddy found?”  
  
Mary turned about saw Castiel and Johnathan. “Hi Mr. Novak!” She then signaled to Johnathan who smiled at her.  
  
“It’s Johnathan’s first time swimming” Dean told her and put her down.  
  
“Really? Can I swim with him too Mr. Novak?” Mary asked Castiel, looking up at him with her big green eyes.  
  
“Sure” Castiel smiled at her and Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was so pretty and slender, his wolf stirred at a flash of the Omega beneath him panting went through his mind.  
  
The Omega had on dark blue trunks and a sleeveless tight white t-shirt. He could see the scars on the left side of the neck. Not a mating mark, more like two deep cuts.  
  
“Yey! Come on let’s go!!” Mary said pulling at Castiel’s shorts.  
  
Castiel picked up Johnathan and Dean reached for the baby float for the pup. It was yellow, a large ring with smaller inner ring for stability. Pillow backrest with smooth seat straps. Dean had had a similar one for Mary when she was Johnathan’s age.  
  
Gabriel watched them walk away, half jealous and half happy.  
  
The gorgeous Alpha was definitely into his brother and damn him if the man wasn’t every bit delicious AND a doctor. But as much as he wished those pretty greens looked at him there was no missing the interest in Castiel. And to his own surprise, Castiel was also very much into the Alpha.  
  
This could be good for him, Castiel was starting over. The question Gabriel wanted to ask however was where was the Alpha’s pup’s mother or papa.  
  
Gabriel watched on to see his brother in the water talking to Mary and smiling as Johnathan splashed water and giggled enjoying the pool.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Who is that in the pool with Dean?” Sam turned to look at his mate Jessica then at his brother in the water.  
  
“Daddy can I go play with Mary now?”  
  
“Yeah honey, stay where I can see you”  
  
“Ok” Ellen ran off and jumped in the water and made her way to her uncle and cousin.  
  
“I don’t know” Sam answered, watching his brother laugh and smile, eyes twinkling at the Omega in front of him. “I wonder if that’s the guy Dean has been acting weird over”  
  
“Well they obviously like each other. Dean must me laying it on thick, the guy he’s talking to is bright red”  
  
Sam snorted.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel couldn’t stop smiling. Johnathan was having so much fun splashing around with Mary and Ellen, which both girls were playing peekaboo with him popping in and out of the water, sending him into a fit of giggles.  
  
He suddenly felt himself bump his shoulder against Dean and heat coursed threw him at the simple touch. Dean looked over at him smiling, biting his lip eyeing his own. Castiel blushed and glanced up at the Alpha threw his lashes.  
  
Dean leaned over to whisper in his ear. “I’m sorry if this is too forward but you are so beautiful” Castiel gasped and felt his body respond to the Alpha’s compliment.  
  
When Castiel said nothing, Dean pulled away to watch him. “I don’t know if you have a mate but… if not, would you let me take you out to dinner Friday?”  
  
Castiel looked up at him, wide surprised blue eyes locked with hopeful grass green ones.  
  
“I-I don’t have a mate… anymore, but I’m… I’m not ready” Castiel said, turning his attention back to Johnathan who was unconsciously holding on to one of Dean’s fingers. “Not yet” He added looking up at Dean, hoping he understood he wasn’t saying ‘no’ just not so soon.  
  
“I can be patient” Dean said smiling sweetly at him. Castiel’s heart fluttered. This was only the second time seeing Dean and his body and wolf were already itching for the Alpha.  
  
Castiel smiled back and Dean had to look away, he wanted to kiss him.  
  
“Daddy can you throw us!!” A row of ‘PLEASE’ rang from Mary and Ellen.  
  
“Yeah, let’s just watch out for John ok?” Castiel watched Dean move away with both girls practically crawling all over him. The sight was comical.  
  
Dean went under water and Mary stood on his shoulders as he held on to her hands. Dean rows up fast out of the water and threw Mary across the pool, the pup screamed in joy as she landed a good distance away.  
  
Castiel couldn’t help but admire Dean’s strength, which made his wolf yearn for the Alpha to handle him in a more adults only fashion.  
  
Dean did the same to Ellen, throwing the pup, giggling all the way. He did it repeatedly to both till a very tall Alpha suddenly appeared next to Dean.  
  
“Uncle Sam!” “Daddy!” Mary and Ellen splashed over to the tall man.  
  
“Hey guys”  
  
“Good, your turn to throw them” Dean said, rolling his shoulders.  
  
“Yey!” The girls screamed.  
  
“Yeah ok, um Hi I’m Sam, Dean’s brother” The giant said, reaching his hand out to Castiel.  
  
“Oh hi, I’m Castiel, this is Johnathan” The Alpha was Dean’s brother, handsome family that was for sure. Sam was just as handsome as Dean only looked more humble if that was possible. He was just as built, only had hazel eyes and his brown hair reached his shoulders.  
  
“Nice to meet you. How do you know my brother?”  
  
“Sam” Dean warned, his brother was too noisy.  
  
“My brother’s friend referred me to him, for Johnathan”  
  
“Oh, who’s your brother?”  
  
“Sam!”  
  
“Its ok… Gabriel Novak”  
  
“Novak? Jess’s friend”  
  
“Hey Sammykins” Gabriel stood just outside the pool with Jess. “What’s shakin?” Gabriel wiggled, making his bright orange eyesore of a swim suit dance right at Sam’s eye level.  
  
Dean laughed at Sam’s horrified face along with Jess and Castiel.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
A few days later Castiel was walking through the park pushing Johnathan in his stroller. He was nearing a playing field area, seeing people play some kind of game.  
  
“Hey, Castiel right?”  
  
Castiel looked to find Jessica, Sam’s wife and his brother’s friend standing in front of him. “Hi Jessica”  
  
“Wanna watch the brother’s play flag football? Those two are an amazing team. Plus I’m sure Dean would be happy to have someone cheer for him” She said winking at him.  
  
“Is it that obvious?” Castiel asked as she nodded and started to follow her over to the benches. Johnathan was dozing in the stroller, hidden from the sun.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. It’s just nice to see Dean actually interested in someone. It’s been just him and Mary for a long time.”  
  
Questions flooded his mind. “Where is Mary’s…” He stopped himself, not sure if he should start this conversation with a new friend.  
  
“It should be something Dean tells you. But I haven’t seen him as flustered as he is around you, ever. And I’ve known Dean a very long time”  
  
They turned to watch the game, Jess explained to him the basics of Flag Football and Castiel found himself cheering when Dean scored.  
  
During a short break when Dean and Sam made their way towards them, a pretty brunette with long legs hurried over to Dean.  
  
The Alpha started to talk to her when Sam nudged him. “Look who is next to Jess” He whispered and Dean looked up to find Castiel looking at him.  
  
“Cas! Scuze me Lis” Dean excused himself from Lisa and made a bee line for Castiel, leaving Lisa to glare at Sam who just shrugged and followed Dean.  
  
The level of jealousy Castiel felt towards the brunette hit him like a Mack truck. The relief he felt after as Dean spotted him and left the brunette without a second thought made him even more scared of these feelings he was having.  
  
“Hey Cas” Dean said again as he stopped in front of him. Castiel felt Jess tip toe away on the side of him.  
  
“Hello Dean” The Alpha was sweaty and shirtless again, wearing red sports shorts and sneakers.  
  
Dean's eyes looked him over and he couldn’t stop the blush across his cheeks. “I like” Dean said, grinning like an idiot wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Castiel laughed and cursed his brother in the process, making him wear short white jean shorts that were quite snug and a summer short sleeved blouse.  
  
Dean winked and leaned over close to Castiel to look at Johnathan who was still dozing soundly in the stroller.  
  
“Where’s Mary?”  
  
“At her grandpa’s with Ellen”  
  
Just as Castiel was about to reply, the brunette walked over and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder to get his attention.  
  
“You haven’t answered me about Saturday, hi” The brunette said to Dean and glanced at Castiel saying hi.  
  
Castiel could tell she was Omega. Jealousy wrapped around him and he bit his lip to keep himself from growling at her for touching Dean.  
  
Dean looked at her then back at him, keeping his eyes on Castiel. “I um, I think I have plans”  
  
“He does, have plans” Castiel answered quickly, making Dean beam at him.  
  
“Fine, here’s your shirt you left at my place” She said throwing a black t-shirt at Dean and stomped away.  
  
Castiel suddenly felt like the biggest idiot. Of course the hot Alpha dated and slept with model looking Omegas. He grabbed the stroller and turned leaving Dean standing there looking upset.  
  
“Cas wait”  
  
The Omega was walking away as fast as he could without waking Johnathan. He made it about ten feet before Dean came running and grabbed him, turning him to face the Alpha.  
  
“I’m not interested in Lisa”  
  
“You’ve slept with her” Castiel knew he was being ridiculous. Dean wasn’t his and yet knowing Dean had slept with the Omega before ever even meeting him was making him so upset he couldn’t stop himself.  
  
“Yes I have, before I ever knew you existed” The Alpha was being honest and Castiel found himself even more attracted to him.  
  
Dean’s hands were still holding him and the heat of his touch was making Castiel feel needy for more. He couldn’t stop the whine that escaped his mouth and then Dean was kissing him, holding him tightly against him.  
  
Castiel moaned as Dean slipped his tongue into his mouth, mapping out every inch slowly, savoring the Omega’s taste.  
  
When they pulled away, Castiel’s hands were on Dean’s chest and he could feel the Alpha’s heart beating rapidly underneath. Dean leaned down and scented his neck, making chills roll down his back.  
  
“Dean…” He whispered as the Alpha’s breath caressed his skin. Castiel couldn’t stop, he bared his neck submissively. Dean growled in reply kissing the exposed skin. He shivered as he felt slick slid out of his pulsing hole, wanting the Alpha to take him were he stood.  
  
“You smell so good sweetheart” Dean felt drunk as he smelled the Omega’s slick and arousal. He kissed at Castiel’s offered neck. The submissive gesture just made Dean want to bury himself in the Omega and see what pretty noises he could make.  
  
The sound of Johnathan’s cry snapped them both back to the present. Reminding them they were in a very public park with children around.  
  
“Dean! Come on, break’s over!” Sam called out to him.  
  
“Will you let me take you out Saturday?” Dean was still holding Castiel against him, not willing to let him go if he didn’t have too.  
  
“Friday would be better” Dean smiled and kissed him again, Castiel’s knees shook.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Castiel stop! You're making me and Jonathan crazy” Gabriel growled holding his nephew feeding him a bottle.  
  
Castiel had changed six times and was beyond nervous in going out with the Alpha.  
  
“It’s just dinner, calm down”  
  
“You don’t understand Gabriel, I feel so out of control around him” The Beta just watched his brother freak out and smiled.  
  
“That’s what finding the right one is supposed to feel like” Castiel stared at his brother, eyebrow raised questionably. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “He smells right to you and you obviously smell right to him, and Johnathan likes him. If you sleep with him, I’m sure you’ll be done and gone”  
  
Castiel blushed furiously. “It’s our first date; I am not going to sleep with him”  
  
The doorbell rang and Castiel bolted to the door. Dean stood on the other side of the threshold dressed in black hugging jeans and a forest green button up short sleeved, clean shaven with a wolfish smile and his glasses on his nose.  
  
“Sure you’re not” Gabriel murmured coming up behind Castiel, knowing full well his brother had heard him.  
  
“Hi” The Alpha said and handed Castiel a pink rose. Gabriel snorted and turned away as Johnathan watched over his shoulder.  
  
“Hello Dean, thank you” Castiel smiled taking the flower.  
  
Dean’s eyes hungrily took in Castiel’s look. Tight black jeans and a light pink blouse. The Omega even had put on mascara, extending his lashes.  
  
“You look beautiful” Castiel blushed.  
  
“Thank you Dean, you look very handsome”  
  
Dean bit his lip.  
  
“Oh get out already. I’m not gonna stand here to watch you two eye fucking each other all night, go do that somewhere else.” Gabriel said, pushing Castiel towards Dean, John giggling in his arms.  
  
Castiel glared at his brother, kissed John and left with Dean.  
  
“Nice car” Castiel said, looking at the beast of a black shiny older car, which Dean clearly took great care of.  
  
“Thank you, this is my baby. 1967 Chevy Impala. I restored her myself when I was 16, had her ever since.” Like the gentleman he was, Dean opened the passenger car door for Castiel who slid into the car and watched Dean run around the car after he had closed the door.  
  
“Ready?” The Alpha asked as he sat in the car and closed his own door.  
  
“Yes”  
  
Dean started the car.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Dinner was going well. Dean was making him laugh and he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t happy and content around the Alpha. Dean was smart and brash, handsome and goofy.  
  
“So Cas, I have to ask. Where’s Johnathan’s father?” Dean asked, knowing full well the question was most likely a tricky subject, his own past with Mary’s mother was a touchy conversation.  
  
Castiel looked away thoughtful. “His name was Michael. He passed away over a year ago, a drunk teenager hit our car dead on. I survived, he didn’t. Our pup was at his sister’s when it happened.” Castiel told him, touching the scars on his neck.  
  
“That’s how you got those” Dean said looking at the Omega’s neck, who just nodded.  
  
“I um, I lost Johanna, Mary’s mother too. She didn’t survive the delivery…. She never even saw our pup”  
  
Castiel just stared at him. Dean had lost too, and raised his daughter all this time by himself. They were both single parents thrown together by unforeseen circumstances, and Castiel suddenly found himself grateful that he was here, sitting with Dean.  
  
The Alpha reached across the table and took Castiel’s hand in his. “I know how corny this is gonna sound and I promise it’s not a pick up line” Castiel smirked at Dean’s smile. “but I’m really happy you’re here.”  
  
Dean read his mind and then the Alpha kissed his hand. “Me too” He replied making the Alpha wink at him.  
  
The restaurant Dean had brought him to was in a low light setting, romantic, and even had a dance floor with a band singing slow love songs from the 50s and 60s. Dean was corny but Castiel liked it, he couldn’t lie.  
  
“Dance with me”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Dance with me, come on” Dean pulled him to his feet and as they stepped onto the dance floor a song started.  
  
I only have eyes for you by the Flamingos…. Castiel had always loved this song. Dean took him in his arms and started to sway with him.  
  
 _My love must be a kind of blind love  
I can't see anyone but you  
_  
Castiel wrapped his arm around Dean’s neck as they looked at each other. With the music, and the romantic restaurant, Castiel felt like he was in a dream, especially when Dean lowered his head to sing quietly in his ear, making him grin.  
  
 _Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
I only have eyes for you, dear  
_  
Dean was a good dancer and his voice was smooth as he sang to him.  
  
 _The moon may be high  
But I can't see a thing in the sky  
I only have eyes for you  
_  
Castiel placed his head against Dean’s shoulder, his body against Dean’s strong one, slowly moving to the song.  
  
 _I don't know if we're in a garden  
Or on a crowded avenue  
_  
Dean’s hands held him at the small of his back, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles against him.  
  
 _You are here and so am I  
Maybe millions of people go by  
_  
The Alpha was now kissing his neck, just below his ear, sending shivers throughout his body.  
  
 _But they all disappear from view  
And I only have eyes for you  
_  
Dean pulled back an inch and lifted Castiel’s chin, kissing him slowly.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
They had been sitting in the parking lot of Gabriel’s apartment for the last twenty minutes, making out like teenagers, Castiel in Dean’s lap, his hands pulling at Dean’s short hair as the Alpha licked and nipped at his neck, both grinding against each other, the car smelling of Alpha musk and Omega slick.  
  
“Fuck sweetheart….”  
  
Castiel was so wet and Dean could feel it as his hands groped the Omega’s ass, touching the damp jeans.  
  
“Alpha…”  
  
Dean was painfully hard and Castiel could feel it as he rolled his hips against him. He was so lost in Dean, the feel and smell he couldn’t get enough.  
  
Castiel was removing Dean’s shirt, unbuttoning the buttons quickly as they kissed, needing to touch the Alpha’s skin.  
  
“Cas if we don’t stop right now I’m gonna fuck you in this car.” Castiel whined. “I don’t want our first time to be in the car sweetheart” Dean said caressing his face, kissing his jaw.  
  
Dean was right. He pulled back and suddenly felt ashamed. “No, don’t you dare feel bad about this, I want you so badly my cock could cut glass” Castiel snorted and just for good measure Dean rolled his hips up making Castiel gasp and close his eyes. Dean growled as he rolled his hips again, pulling down Castiel’s hips.  
  
“Fuck I wanna taste you…”  
  
A loud knock jolt them out of their haze, making Castiel fly off of Dean. The Alpha lowered the window and saw a police officer.  
  
“You two do know this is a public parking lot”  
  
“Sorry about that officer”  
  
“Next time I will give you a ticket”  
  
“I understand”  
  
When the police officer left and Dean put the window back up, they both burst out laughing.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
After being caught by the cop, they both had reluctantly ended their date.  
  
“I’m teaching at ten tomorrow, you and Johnathan should come” Dean said as he kissed across Castiel jaw line, having the Omega against the apartment door.  
  
“Yes Alpha”  
  
“Stop that or I’m going to take you right here against this door”  
  
Castiel surprised him as he jumped up and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist who easily caught him, growling at him.  
  
“Geezus” Dean devoured his mouth, his hands kneading Castiel’s ass, pushing him against his cock.  
  
Castiel’s arms and hands were wrapped up in Dean’s hair and around his neck.  
  
Castiel had never lost control this way with Michael, not even during his heats. His body was on fire and he wanted Dean.  
  
The apartment door suddenly swung open. Dean barely had time to get his balance, holding on to Castiel.  
  
“Date went well?” Gabriel asked smugly, gaining glares from both of them.  
  
Dean released Castiel and the Omega now stood in front of him. “I’ll see you tomorrow”  
  
“Ok sweetheart” Dean kissed him again and saluted Gabriel before turning around and left.  
  
“I need a shower”  
  
“A cold one” Gabriel shipped in, smiling.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel arrived at the center where Dean was to teach the class. He held Jonathan against him, walking down the hall and found the designated room. He was surprised to find at least fifteen people already siting waiting for the class to start.  
  
He spotted the Alpha easily, chatting with a red headed Beta, laughing.  
  
He watched Dean. Handsome, glasses on his nose, dressed in fitting blue jeans, a black blazer and a Metallica t-shirt underneath. Castiel’s body was humming.  
  
“Ah!” Johnathan glee.  
  
Castiel looked at his pup and he was looking at Dean. “Aen!” The pup happily said. Castiel nuzzled his pup, loving his baby smell.  
  
“Hey Cas, hi buddy” Dean was suddenly in front on him and Johnathan reached for the Alpha right away. “I think your pup likes me sweetheart” He said taking Johnathan from him.  
  
“I believe so” Castiel said watching his pup reach for Dean’s glasses.  
  
“Means you’re stuck with me, can’t let the pup down, gonna have to really woo you” Dean said wiggling his eyebrows. Castiel snorted.  
  
Dean leaned over and kissed him. Johnathan clapped approving. “Yup pup is on my side” Dean murmured against Castiel’s lips.  
  
“Hi I’m Charlie” The red head had followed Dean.  
  
“Cas, Johnathan, this is my best friend and business partner, Miss Charlie Bradbury” Dean introduced ever so elegantly. Castiel couldn’t keep his smile from his face. “Charlie, this is the beautiful Castiel and handsome pup, Johnathan”  
  
“Nice to meet you”  
  
“You as well"  
  
“We have to start” Dean kissed him, handing him John and then followed Charlie to the front of the class room as Castiel took a seat with the pup.  
  
He watched for three hours how Dean and Charlie worked as a team, switching between one another, showing the basics of sign language to a bit more complex parts.  
  
Seeing Dean so animated and clearly loving to help and teach the people made his heart beat faster. Having Dean smile and answer questions, giving his attention and engaging the students that care to know made his heart flooder, especially when the Alpha would glace at him and wink throughout the class.  
  
“So what do you think?”  
  
“I think you make a wonderful Professor”  
  
Dean smirked and they started out of the class room, Dean took a sleepy Johnathan, the pup laid his head on the Alpha’s shoulder, closing his eyes, Castiel melted at the sight of them.  
  
“Hey” Dean said quietly getting his attention. He took Castiel’ hand in his as they walked, making the Omega smile. “We start the test Monday for Jonathan. Cas I’ll do everything I can think of to let him be able to hear. Everything.”  
  
“Thank you” The way Dean looked at him so intensely, meaning every word he spoke, Castiel fell then.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Two weeks of tests, two weeks of their dates with the kids, chucky cheese, the zoo, treasure hunts and water balloon fights. Always ending with both frustrated.  
  
Dean fixed the glasses on his nose as he looked threw the paperwork on the tests. He sat at his desk in his office, disbelieving the results. He smiled and grabbed his phone.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel danced foot to foot, too nervous to sit and stay still as he watched Dean place a hearing aid on Johnathan’s right ear.  
  
When done, Dean nodded his go ahead, so Castiel’s voice was the first thing the pup heard.  
  
Castiel took a breath and looked at his pup who was playing with Dean’s hand.  
  
“Johnathan” The pup looked up with wide eyes. “Johnathan, its Papa” Castiel couldn’t stop his tears as Johnathan looked up at him smiling, hearing him for the first time. Castiel took him in his arms as he cried. “I love you so much”  
  
“Pahhh” Johnathan said, hearing himself and danced happily in his Papa’s arms.  
  
“Thank you” Castiel said turning to look at Dean who was videotaping the event. Castiel didn’t pay attention to the camera, he leaned up and kissed Dean as tears fell down his face, the whole moment caught up close on the video.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
They were cuddling watching ‘How to train your Dragon’ with Mary against Dean’s other side, sound asleep, while Johnathan dozed on their joint laps. Dean’s left arm was wrapped around Castiel’s shoulders while his right was around Mary. Castiel’s head was on Dean’s shoulder. He liked movie nights at Dean’s house.  
  
“Dean”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I haven’t received a bill for Johnathan yet, is that normal?”  
  
“You won’t be getting any”  
  
Castiel lifted his head to look at the Alpha, completely confused. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I took care of the bills” Castiel looked at him shocked.  
  
“Dean-“  
  
The Alpha kissed him. “I wanted to” The way Dean was looking at him left no room for argument. He caressed Castiel’s face who held his hand and nuzzled it.  
  
This Alpha… Castiel kissed him.  
  
He knew then, he was already in love with Dean Winchester.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
A month after Johnathan got his hearing aid, making remarkable improvements in learning to speak and sign, Dean talked Sam into taking Mary for the weekend so he and Castiel could have alone time.  
  
Castiel had gotten Gabriel to agree to watch Johnathan for the weekend. They had both been so busy lately and every interaction always ended with both going home alone. Dean decided to do something about it. He wanted to take Castiel apart and bury his face in his slick.  
  
Dean and Castiel watched Sam get Mary into the car and pull away from Dean’s driveway.  
  
They were finally alone.  
  
Dean picked up Castiel putting him over his shoulder and practically ran up to his room with Castiel giggling the whole way. He flipped Castiel onto the bed and crawled over him.  
  
“Not wasting any time are you”  
  
“No way” Dean kissed him and Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck. They kissed leisurely, savoring each other’s tastes and scents. Hands caressing each other, learning one another’s body. Dean sat back and took off his t-shit, enjoying the lust filled gaze the Omega was giving him. He pulled off Castiel’s shirt and pulled off his jean, leaving him in baby blue lace bikinis.  
  
“Fuck, so sexy Cas” The Alpha said groaning.  
  
Dean kissed his jaw, traveled to his ear, biting and licking the lobe, making his lover shiver and bare his neck. He kissed down the offered neck.  
  
“Dean” Castiel gasped as Dean’s hand slid down gently across his nipple and continued down to his hip. He was already so wet and his hole was pulsing, desperately wanting Dean to take him. But the Alpha wanted to take his time.  
  
Dean licked and kissed down his chest, swirling his tongue around each nipple, making Castiel mewl and lean up into the touch. The Alpha continued lower, exploring down to his stomach and to his left hip, nipping at the bone, making his lover gasp.  
  
Castiel’s hands were in Dean’s hair, pulling and petting as Dean’s hot breath sent shivers throughout his body, his tongue licking right over the Omega’s small hard cock threw the lace. “Dean!”  
  
The Alpha started to pull off the panties, kissing every new inch of skin he uncovered. He could smell Castiel’s strong arousal, the slick already soiling the blue lace. As he pulled them off slowly, he kissed and nipped at the Omega’s white thighs, leaving hickeys all over both inner thighs, making Castiel shake.  
  
He dropped the slick soaked panties to the floor and started back up Castiel’s legs and in one swift move swallowed Castiel small cock, making him cry out.  
  
Castiel couldn’t remember the last time someone had swallowed him, Dean’s tongue swirling the head and suddenly Dean lifted his hips up high and buried his face in Castiel’s slick hole. “DEAAN!!” Castiel held on to the bed , the Alpha had his legs in the air and wide open as he licked and sucked at his slick, dipping his tongue into his hole, fucking him with it.  
  
No one had ever done this to him, the sensations Dean was giving him, the Alpha’s scent, his tongue, everything was too much. He came hard all over his stomach, untouched and screaming Dean’s name.  
  
The Alpha licked his hole, swirling his tongue, taking Castiel’s bliss higher till the Omega was shaking. He lowered him back down and laid over his flushed and wrecked lover, kissing him, letting him taste himself.  
  
As they kissed, Dean took off his jeans and briefs, never leaving his lovers lips. He then grinded down against the Omega, making him feel his heavy and hard want.  
  
Castiel felt Dean’s hardness against him, and he opened his legs, wrapping them around Dean’s waist, wanting him inside of him.  
  
Dean kissed at his neck and growled as his cock slid against Castiel’s wetness. “Tell me your mine” The Alpha growled rocking his hips, frustrating both of them. “Tell me your mine so I can take you Omega”  
  
The words made Castiel shudder and started a bloom of butterflies in his stomach. “Yours. I’m yours Alpha” He mewled, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders, needed to touch and feel the heat the man radiated.  
  
Dean snarled against his skin and with the snap of his hips he slid into Castiel’s wet tight heat, making the Omega cry out as Dean pushed in till he was completely inside of his lover. Castiel had never felt so full and so good. They shared opened mouth kisses as both tried to catch their breaths, needing to touch, caress and feel every part of the other.  
  
Alpha red looked down into Omega gold eyes and Dean started to move, rolling his hips. He angled his thrust just right, hitting Castiel’s pleasure spot over and over, making the Omega chatter beneath him.  
  
“ALPHA!!”  
  
Dean snarled as Castiel’s orgasm overtook his lover, he buried himself into the wetness, slamming his hips chasing his own. His knot was ready. “Do you want this knot Omega”  
  
“Yes!” Castiel was completely wrecked and fucked out. Dean pushed, making his lover gasp as his knot slid passed the tight muscles. After a few more trust, Dean’s knot locked in place and the Alpha exploded, roaring as his release spilled deep into his lover.  
  
He fell into Castiel’s awaiting arms, kissing each other desperately.  
  
  


 

**#####**  


  
  
  
Castiel woke up to Dean kissing the back of his neck. The Alpha had moved to spoon him during the night after his knot had gone down.  
  
“Morning sweetheart” Dean was licking and kissing his neck, his hand rubbing soft circles on his shoulder.  
  
Castiel turned onto his back to look up at the Alpha. He said nothing and looked up into Dean’s wild green eyes and reached up to cares his cheek were his beard started to grow. Dean kissed his palm turning his head into the touch.  
  
“Did you mean what you said?” Castiel asked quietly. He was so in love with the Alpha, the fear that he might not feel the same hurt his heart. Dean had demanded to know is he was his, and Castiel knew it was said during sex but the words had gripped his heart so tightly he was scared to breathe.  
  
Dean leaned down slowly and kissed him gently. “You are mine” He replied and Castiel wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing the Alpha deeply. Dean moved between his legs, he could feel his erection against him. “Mine” He murmured and pushed himself inside of Castiel’s still wet and open hole.  
  
Castiel moaned loudly as Dean rocked against him, holding himself inside as deep as he could go, slid back out slowly and back in just as slowly and deep. Castiel opened his legs wider and Dean pushed them over his shoulders and started to roll his hips.  
  
“Harder Dean, faster…” Dean snarled and snapped his hips fast and deep. The Omega didn’t last long as he came all over both their stomachs. Dean moved even faster inside him.  
  
Castiel felt dizzy and grabbed Dean, pulling his face to his bared neck. “Claim me Alpha” Dean growled, fucking him harder. “Mark me…. Mate me…” Dean wasn’t biting him and he worried the Alpha didn’t want to mate him, till he suddenly roared, the sound deafening to Castiel, then the Alpha was biting him, painfully hard. He cried out in pain.  
  
Dean’s hips moved erratically as he emptied himself in his new mate.  
  
After calming down, the Alpha started licking at the massive wound. He had bit Castiel hard, too lost in his senses to control himself fully. ”I hurt you… I’m sorry… when you said to mate you I kinda lost myself…” He said as he continued licking him.  
  
“I’m ok” Castiel whispered.  
  
Dean looked down at him with such adoration Castiel’s breath caught. No one had ever looked at him like that. “You’re so beautiful, so perfect… and Mine” He said nuzzling him.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel was so overwhelmed. Dean didn’t say he loved him but this was damn close. Tears ran to his eyes and Dean looked worried till he kissed him so hard he bit Dean.  
  
They kissed and nipped at each other playfully, Castiel giggling as Dean tickled his new found spot on his side.  
  
“Move in with me and Mary. You and Johnathan.” Dean suddenly said. They hadn’t been together long but it felt so right it was terrifying. Castiel stared at him with wide shocked blue eyes.  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“We just mated, you and the pups are all I ever think about. I want to wake up with you just like this, every day”  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Say yes”  
  
“Yes”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Your doing what? And what the fuck is that on your neck!?”Gabriel was yelling, making Johnathan wail.  
  
Castiel took his pup and cuddled him, quieting him. “Dean asked me to move in with him, me and John. I said yes” Gabriel was looking at him eyebrows high. “And we have mated… so it’s only natural we live with him”  
  
“Cassie, this is too fast, you guys haven’t even been together long”  
  
“I know that, but I feel things with Dean that I never have. I’ve never felt like this about anyone…” Castiel brushed a strand of Johnathan’s dark hair. “Not even Michael.”  
  
Realization hit Gabriel then. “You love him” He said in the too quiet room.  
  
“I do” Castiel looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
“He doesn’t know... Does he love you?”  
  
Castiel looked away and focused on John putting him in front of the TV. “He mated me and wants us to live with him and he treats me like…”  
  
“Like he loves you. He just doesn’t say it”  
  
“Yes” The way Dean looked at him, and always had to touch him somehow said everything to him.  
  
“Ok, but if you want to come back here ever, don’t you dare hesitate. I just want you happy, I know Dean makes you happy, but if things ever change…”  
  
Castiel hugged him. “Thank you Gabriel”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Dean you just met the guy! And he has a pup!”  
  
“And he loves him” Jessica said walking into the living room where the brothers were arguing.  
  
Dean said nothing, flexed his jaw and turned back to look at his brother. “We mated”  
  
“What!” Sam flipped.  
  
“Sam this is what I want, he is what I want, him and the pup”  
  
“Dean….”  
  
“You wanted my support when you got Jess pregnant, before you were mated, and you were only together a month. Don’t be a fucking hypocrite Sam.” Sam stayed quiet and Jess stayed out of it. “He makes me happy and Mary is crazy about him”  
  
“Your right. I’m sorry”  
  
Dean sighed and nodded, excepting the apology.  
  
“I want to introduce him to Bobby” He announced.  
  
Jess smiled. “I think it’s a great idea.”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Dean had just put Johnathan down, the pup had passed out on him watching ‘The Cat in the Hat’. They had made the guest room next to Mary’s his. Castiel had taken great joy in decorating the room and now watched his Alpha lay the pup down gently in the crib. Mary was already in bed and asleep since 8 pm. Johnathan had fought sleep as much as possible.  
  
Dean exited the room, making Castiel back away till he hit the hallway wall behind him. Dean crowded him without touching him, placing his hands on either sides of Castiel on the wall and lowered his head, staying an inch away from his mate.  
  
“Mine” He said as he lifted Castiel in his arms, the Omega wrapping his legs around his waist as Dean took them to their room, kissing as they went.  
  
He lowered Castiel to the bed and removed his shirt to crawl over his lover.  
  
“Dean” Castiel sat back up making Dean arch a brow.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing” Castiel stood from the bed and turned around on Dean pushing him on his back and crawling over his Alpha.  
  
Dean smirked as Castiel started to remove his jeans. “Watcha doing Omega?”  
  
“I want to please my Alpha” The Omega said, looking up at him threw is lashes as his pink tongue came out and swirled around the head of Dean’s cock.  
  
“Fuck” The Alpha gasped, biting his lip watching his lover go down on him while keeping his blue eyes on his green ones. Castiel was going to be the end of him.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“What if he doesn’t like me? Or the food?” Castiel was a nervous wreck.  
  
Bobby Singer was the great man that had adopted Dean and Sam, raising them into the wonderful men they became. And he was coming over for dinner.  
  
Gabriel, Sam, Jess and the pups were all in their house. Castiel was still trying to get used to calling Dean’s house, ‘their’ house. It had only been a month but this was important. This was family.  
  
“He’s going to love you sweetheart" Dean said kissing his temple as the doorbell rang, jolting the nervous Omega.  
  
“Calm down Cassie” Gabriel said, drinking his beer sitting next to Jessica.  
  
Castiel watched Dean make Johnathan and Mary stand in front of the door and then open it.  
  
“Grandpa!” Mary said as the signed the words, Johnathan copied her as best as she could. The smiled on the old bearded man was a gruff but kind one as he signed back hello. The old man then eyed Johnathan who signed ‘my name is Johnathan’. Castiel was so proud tears ran to his eyes.  
  
Dean signed to Bobby and the old man signed back. But they were doing so too fast for Castiel to follow.  
  
“Cas, come here, meet my dad” Castiel came and stood by Dean as both pups took a hold of his pant legs.  
  
“Grandpa, this is Papa!” Mary announced and signed.  
  
Bobby came into the house and looked at Castiel. “So you’re the one that’s got my boy smiling like an idgit” Dean smiled, kissing Castiel’s temple as the Omega blushed.  
  
“I think I’m the one smiling like and idgit sir”  
  
Bobby snorted and looked down. Johnathan was smiling and signed ‘grandpa?’ with the question mark. The old man looked teary suddenly and picked up the pup. He signed ‘yes’.  
  
Bobby Singer was a half deaf language and history professor. He had lost his hearing after a boating accident that shattered his ear drums. Dean had been 14 at the time while Sam was 10.  
  
He was the reason Dean learned to sign. Castiel was forever grateful.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Living with Dean was amazing. The Alpha handed over the house to the Omega. Castiel ran the house and loved it. Dean worked with Johnathan closely to learn how to sign and articulate when he spoke. Castiel had never been so happy.  
  
It had been six months now them being a family. Castiel was making plans for Johnathan’s third birthday. Mary took the responsibility of being a big sister very seriously and insisted on being involved with everything from bathing Johnathan and fixing his food.  
  
Dean was sitting on the living room floor with Johnathan, signing. The Alpha was amazing with his pup. It just made Castiel love him even more. But he still couldn’t voice the words to Dean.  
  
The phone rang and Castiel grabbed it quickly, not wanting the sound to disturb Johnathan’s lessons.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey Cassie”  
  
“Hello Gabriel”  
  
“So I just got a call from a Hannah Milton.” Castiel couldn’t breathe.  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“She said she’s Michael’s sister?”  
  
“Um, yes, she is. What did she want?”  
  
“She said she wanted to talk to you about Johnathan. She wouldn’t elaborate, only demanded that you called her.”  
  
“Ok” Castiel reluctantly wrote the number down on the refrigerator’s note pad.  
  
“And I also heard from our dear sister”  
  
Castiel groaned, for Hannah and now Anna. He and his sister had never ever gotten along. “Wonderful”  
  
“Oh it gets better, she’s coming into town”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“No clue but asked to stay here, not that she would let me say no”  
  
Castiel closed his eyes tightly and sighed.  
  
“So, I’m just giving you the heads up”  
  
“Thank you Gabriel”  
  
“Let me know what happens with Michael’s sister.”  
  
“Of course”  
  
By the time he hung up the phone, he turned to find the living room had turned into a giant fort with sheets tented. He could hear giggling and rounded the sofa and peaked into the fort.  
  
Dean was laying on the floor tickling both pups who were in pajamas for bed.  
  
“What’s going on in here?” Castiel asked sneaking in.  
  
“Daddy said we can do a fort sleeping night!” Mary said happily.  
  
“Da—dy” Johnathan managed. Mary squealed and hugged him. Dean looked speechless just staring at the pup as a tear slid down Castiel’s face.  
  
The Omega covered his mouth watching as Dean sat up and picked up John, cuddling him.  
  
“Such a good pup” The Alpha said, completely chocked up.  
  
Mary sat next to Dean and started showing Johnathan how to sign ‘Daddy’. The pup quickly imitated her and looked up at his Alpha smiling, proud of himself.  
  
Castiel sat next to Dean repeatedly kissing Johnathan’s face. “My baby”  
  
“Pa-pa, Da-dy!” The pup said, articulating as best as he could and signed at the same time, Mary helping him.  
  
Dean pulled Castiel against him. “I love our family” Castiel cried too happy for words.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
“Milton”  
  
“H-hi, Hannah?” Castiel sat in Dean’s office in their house, needing privacy for this call.  
  
“Castiel?”  
  
“Yes, my brother said you needed to speak with me”  
  
“Yes, Michael’s will was recently found-“  
  
“I don’t want anything”  
  
“He left you a lot of money, which honestly surprised me”  
  
“I really don’t need it, Johnathan and I are doing great”  
  
“Yes how is my nephew?” The tone Hannah used said she truly did not care.  
  
“He has a hearing aid now and is learning to sign and speak. He’s very smart” He told her, looking at a picture of himself and Johnathan, Dean kept on his desk.  
  
“How did you pay for that if you left with no money?”  
  
“I-I didn’t. Someone else paid for it” He really didn’t want to hear her judgmental imputes, or tell her about his new life. He looked at another picture Dean had on the desk of the two of them, smiling and Dean kissing his temple.  
  
“This is the other reason for my wanting to contact you. I am willing to take in Johnathan, he may be defective but he is still a Milton”  
  
Castiel saw red. “He is not defective! He is deaf. You don’t need to worry about him. He is very happy and healthy.”  
  
“Again, how are you paying for anything? You are an Omega, you can’t get a job that would allow you to afford a special needs child Castiel”  
  
“My Alpha takes care of us” Fuck. He did not want to bring Dean into this, but the woman was just a pure bitch. He accidentally moved the mouse to Dean’s computer, turning on the screen. The screen saver flashed on, displaying picture after picture of the pups, him, Dean, all of them. Randomly.  
  
“I see. So you have an Alpha playing house with you. You’re a whore, Michael hasn’t even been dead long.”  
  
“I don’t want the money Michael left me. You can have it since I’m sure that was the purpose of your call” He said, clicking the mouse and saw Dean’s background. It was just him, smiling and laughing, sitting surrounded by sunflowers from a date Dean had taken him on.  
  
“Fine, but you will have documents to sign saying you are signing it over to me”  
  
“Fine”  
  
“Give me an address to mail the papers”  
  
He gave her the address and hung up. He left Dean’s office where he had gone for privacy and found him and the pups signing along to a song the TV was showing as well as signing.  
  
Dean was dressed in blue Garfield scrubs, having just gotten home. His glasses on his nose he was dancing, singing and signing with the tv, his whole attention on the pups.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
A few days later, Dean woke up to a loud wail. He sat straight up in bed, finding himself alone on the room.  
  
“Cas?” Then he heard the wail again. He jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, pushing the door open.  
  
“Cas!” Dean rushed to his lover.  
  
Castiel was on the bathroom floor, blood pooled around him. He held on to his stomach howling in pain.  
  
“Daddy?” Mary came into their bedroom.  
  
“Peanut call 911, now!” The five year old did not hesitate, grabbing the phone on Dean’s night stand.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
John and Mary sat in the waiting room seats hugging each other while Dean paced in front of them, Gabriel sat next to Johnathan, the pup keeping his eyes on Dean.  
  
“Dean!” Sam and Jess rushed over, Ellen in his arms. “What happened?”  
  
“I don’t know yet, the doctor hasn’t spoken to me”  
  
“Mr. Winchester?”  
  
“Yes!” Dean said passing his brother and zeroing in on the doctor in green scrubs.  
  
“Your mate will be ok, but I’m afraid he lost the pup”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
Dean looked as if he had been punched. The doctor realized the Alpha hadn’t known. “Your mate was with pup, but because of the injuries he suffered in the car crash, he will never be able to carry a pup”  
  
Jess covered her mouth as tears ran to her face. Sam hugged her. There was no worse faint for an Omega, to be unable to have pups.  
  
Dean swallowed and nodded. “Can I see him?”  
  
“Of course”  
  
Dean turned to the pups, trying to hide his tears but failing. “Mary I’ll be right back, watch your brother”  
  
“Yes Daddy” She nodded, trying to not cry and be a big girl for her father. She hugged Johnathan.  
  
Dean followed the doctor into the room.  
  
His Omega had been with pup…. Their pup. The pain Dean felt switched to needing to comfort his Mate when he laid eyes on Castiel.  
  
He was sitting up with the help of the bed, crying uncontrollably, looking completely destroyed.  
  
Dean ran to him and hugged him, Castiel cried harder, pushing him away.  
  
“I didn’t know” He kept repeating.  
  
How could Dean want to stay with him now? He had lost their pup… Dean’s pup… Castiel had dreamed of giving Dean a pup… Now the doctors told him he would never be able to…  
  
“Sweetheart it’s not your fault” Dean said, reaching for him again. Castiel looked up at him, his bright blue eyes so full of pain and tears.  
  
“I will never be able to give you a pup…. “ His lips trembled as he said the words. Dean pulled him against his chest. Letting the Omega bury his nose in his neck, trying to sooth him with his smell.  
  
Dean’s scent of rosewood and pine with apples caressed Castiel. It was pleasant and calming. The Omega couldn’t detect one ounce of anger or hate from his Alpha.  
  
Castiel looked up at Dean, looking a complete mess but needed to look at his Alpha. Dean had tears in his eyes, his emerald green eyes shiny and filled with sympathy and love, nothing else.  
  
Dean caressed Castiel’s tear streaked cheek with his thumb. “You already gave me a pup and he is perfect. Family doesn't start or end in blood. Bobby adopted Sam and I and he IS my father”  
  
Castiel cried anew wrapping his arms around his Alpha. “I love you” He told him, his face buried in Dean’s neck.  
  
Dean held him tightly against him.  
  
“I love you sweetheart, so much”  
  
Castiel cried till the pain meds knocked him unconscious.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Johnathan was turning three years old. The house was decorated with race car theme. The pup had been getting into cars, much to Dean’s happiness.  
  
Castiel had healed completely after a month, yet Dean was very careful and gentle with his Omega during their love making.  
  
They were sitting in the backyard, the kids in a kiddie’s pool Dean had bought for the occasion. The pups, Johnathan, Mary and Ellen were splashing in the water. Sam, Jess, Bobby and Gabriel were all laughing and talking, eating the burgers Dean had made on the grill.  
  
Castiel was standing watching the pups. His Alpha’s hands wrapped around him as Dean kisses his neck and mating mark. Castiel leaned his head back on Dean’s shoulder.  
  
“I have to ask you something”  
  
“Yes Dean?”  
  
One of Dean’s hands left him and the next thing he knew he was staring at a ring Dean was holding up in front of him. “I have everything I have ever wanted, only thing I’m missing is giving my son and beautiful mate my name”  
  
Castiel spun around in his arms, looking up at him with wide surprised eyes. “Will you marry me Cas?”  
  
“Dean” Castiel jumped in his arms. “Yes” Dean kissed him and everyone cheered.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel couldn’t stop starring at the ring on his finger. Dean was in the shower getting ready for work. The Alpha was on consult at the hospital today so his office was closed.  
  
The ring was on a wide platinum band, a heart shaped diamond in the center with two stones on each side. The stones were his and Johnathan’s birth stones and Dean and Mary’s birthstones.  
  
Dean stepped out of the bathroom, clean shaven, glasses on his nose and towel wrapped around his hips. He was so deliciously handsome it was downright unfair. “I’m not sure what time I’ll be home, I’m hoping by seven so I can do bed time stories with the pups. Do you need me to pick anything up?”  
  
“No Alpha” Castiel answered, getting out of bed and kissed him slowly. Dean grabbed his left hand to look at the ring.  
  
“Castiel Winchester. I like” Castiel giggled as Dean kissed at his neck. “John Winchester fits our pup too”  
  
The Omega’s heart squeezed happily every time Dean called Johnathan his and our pup.  
  
The doorbell sounded. Dean looked at the clock, it was 7am. “Who the hell is at the door?”  
  
“I’ll go get it, you finish getting ready”  
  
Castiel left the room and quickly peaked in on the pups, Mary was sitting in bed rubbing her eyes. “Daddy is already up, he’s going to drop you off at school and I’ll pick you up”  
  
“Ok Papa” Mary was an angel and she loved her kindergarten class and her little friends.  
  
Castiel looked in on Johnathan. The pup was stirring but not awake.  
  
The bell sounded again. “Who the hell…”  
  
He reached the door, and yanked it open ready to give hell when he stopped short.  
  
“Hannah”  
  
“About time you answered.” She said, pushing past him and stepped into the house.  
  
“It’s seven in the morning you woke the pups” He growled at her. He had never liked Michael’s family, especially Hannah. “What are you even doing here?” He demanded, watching her look around the house.  
  
“I came to see for myself that a Milton wasn’t living in drags and hand you the papers to sign” She said handing him the large envelope.  
  
“He won’t be a Milton much longer so you don’t have to worry”  
  
Hannah raised an eyebrow at him. “And whys that?”  
  
“My mate and I are getting married and he wants to adopt Johnathan and give him his name”  
  
“Hm”  
  
Just then the sound of footsteps and voices sounded from the hall.  
  
Dean was dressed in a dark blue suit with a striped tie, his hair comb to the side, his glasses completed the suave look. Mary was trailing after him talking about school projects while Dean held a sleepy Johnathan in his arms.  
  
“Well now, hello”  
  
Dean cocked an eyebrow at her. “Hi, I don’t know or care who you are, but you should have more respect for people then showing up unannounced and at seven am.” He glared at her, then looked down at Mary. “Peanut take your brother into the kitchen and get breakfast”  
  
“Yes Daddy” Dean lowered Johnathan to the floor and the pup looked up at Dean and signed. Dean replied signing back smiling at the pup who quickly turned to Mary and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
“You know sign language?” Hannah asked sounding impressed.  
  
Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He really did not like this woman, she felt off. “Who are you?”  
  
“Hannah Milton” She said extending her hand. Dean politely took it.  
  
“Dean Winchester”  
  
Hannah held on a bit longer to his hand then necessary, arrogantly assessing him from head to toe, smirking appreciatively. “And what is it that you do Mr. Winchester?”  
  
“He’s a Doctor” Castiel answered, seeing how irritated Dean looked at the woman. The Alpha was ready to growl at her. The Omega stepped in front of Dean, making the Alpha scent him. Dean kissed his neck.  
  
“Sweetheart I have to go or I’ll be late. Are you ok here?” Dean asked, completely ignoring Hannah.  
  
“I’ll be fine Dean” The Alpha kissed him deeply, clearly not caring for their guest.  
  
“Mary let’s go!”  
  
“Coming Daddy” Blonde pigtails bounced out of the kitchen, followed by John. “Bye Papa” Mary kissed Castiel as he leaned down to hug her.  
  
“Bye John, be good for Papa” Dean said signing to the pup. Johnathan smiled and signed back ‘Yes Daddy’.  
  
“Well aren’t you all a cute family” Hannah said as Dean left, watching him get Mary into the classic car, continuing to eye him hungrily.  
  
Castiel made his way to his pup, picking him up and going into the kitchen. The faster he signed the papers the faster she would leave.  
  
“Where did you meet him? He is rather dashing”  
  
“Here, the papers are signed. You can leave now”  
  
Hannah glared at him and looked at Johnathan. “I was never sure if the pup was Michael’s. He doesn’t look like him”  
  
“That’s because he looks like me”  
  
“Or it was never Michael’s” That hurt. He had cared deeply for Michael. The Alpha wasn’t anything like Dean but had been good to Castiel all the same.  
  
“I guess it doesn’t matter now. Dean is his father”  
  
“Right”  
  
She was gone after that.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel was in the laundry room while John took a nap. He just finished putting the clothes in the washer when hands wrapped around him from behind, jolting him.  
  
“Dean! What are you doing home?” Dean was already kissing his neck, pulling at his robe. “Dean…” He was trailing kisses from his ear to his mating mark while his hands removed the robe, letting it fall to the floor between them. Dean’s hands were groping him, one hand rubbing his small cock while the other rubbed at his ass.  
  
“Mine” Dean growled against his neck as he yanked down and off his panties.  
  
“Alpha” Castiel gasped as Dean bared him, and then lifted his leg up against the washing machine and Dean pushed himself inside his wet heat.  
  
Both moaned at the feel. Dean would randomly come home and have him, where ever he was, always during the time the Omega put the pup down for a nap while Mary was at school.  
  
Dean covered Castiel’s mouth with his hand as he fucked into him hard and fast. The Omega pushed back against his Alpha, loving getting fucked roughly by him.  
  
Dean snapped his hips, pushing up deeper. He was about to reach around and grabbed the Omega’s cock when Castiel stopped him. ”No” He loved coming untouched.  
  
The Alpha growled and pulled him back hard against him, making the Omega cry out. Castiel held onto the washing machine, mouth open and moaning as Dean pounded into him.  
  
“Mine”  
  
“Yours Alpha”  
  
Dean spread Castiel’s cheeks to watch himself slide in and out of the tight wet heat, growling loudly. Castiel suddenly shook with tremors and came all over the front of the machine, mewling and holding himself, pushing back against Dean.  
  
The Alpha came hard, emptying himself in his lover. “Fuck”  
  
He pulled out but keep Castiel bent over with his legs apart. The Omega was shacking still, looking back at him while slick and cum dripped from his fucked out hole. Dean rubbed two fingers over the hole, making Castiel moan.  
  
“So pretty for me, all needy” He said, pushing his two fingers inside, cocking them just right, knowing exactly where Castiel’s prostate was.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel moaned, pushing himself back against the fingers.  
  
The Alpha kneeled behind him, taking out his fingers and licked at the wet dripping hole. Castiel mewled as Dean pushed his tongue inside, fucking him with his tongue.  
  
Castiel loved when Dean did this and the Alpha knew it. “Dean…. Dean…” He came a second time, his knees shaking and on the verge of collapsing.  
  
Dean stood back up and held him against him, giving his Omega support.  
  
“I think you will need a nap too sweetheart” Dean said picking him up bridal style and taking him into their bedroom.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Gabriel was grabbing his keys and started for his door. He was meeting his brother to go over wedding plans. He opened to door to leave and jumped back.  
  
“Shit”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
Castiel waited patiently, looking through the bridal magazines, unable to keep the smile from his face. Dean was leaving it all up to him, the only thing Dean requested was pie instead of a wedding cake. Castiel had laughed at him and agreed, the Alpha loved pie, especially cherry or apple.  
  
They had talked about what they both wanted. Dean told him the budget which was ridiculously high to Castiel, but Dean had simply replied it was for whatever his Omega wanted, he would get. But Castiel wanted it simple and small, preferably outside during spring.  
  
“Cassie” Castiel looked up at his brother only for his smile to disappear from his face.  
  
“Hey Cassie” Their sister Anna was next to Gabriel who looked just as upset as he felt.  
  
“She just showed up as I was leaving” Gabe explained, taking a seat across from him. Anna sat down next to him, keeping her hazel eyes on Castiel.  
  
“So you are getting married, who is your victim?”  
  
“Really? This is how you want to start this?” Gabriel said looking at her, not the least bit surprised by her.  
  
Castiel sighed. “It’s nice to see you too Anna. Yes I am getting married to a wonderful Alpha” He said, going back to looking at the bridal magazine instead of looking at the hateful woman.  
  
“So you got yourself a new Alpha. Didn’t waste any time after Michael” Her mentioning his ex really grated him. He had caught the two making out in his kitchen once. Michael was completely drunk but it still hadn’t diminish the stab of pain he had felt. When Michael sobered up he had apologized profusely, begging Castiel to believe him. Castiel had been pregnant with Johnathan during that time.  
  
Anna had never apologized, only said she had been upset Castiel had caught them so early in the game. Whatever that had meant. But it had always been like that between them, if Castiel had something or someone she wanted, she would make sure to try and take it. Many times she had succeeded. Michael had been the first one to reject her after the incident, bluntly and loudly making it known he did not want to be around the woman for any reasons, he had felt like a fool.  
  
“Why are you here?”  
  
“Visiting family obviously, thinking I might move here” Castiel now felt a strong urge to take the pups and Dean and move across the world.  
  
“Joy” Gabriel said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Castiel’s phone rang, scaring him, making Gabriel snicker at him and Anna give him an amused look.  
  
He took out his phone seeing Dean’s face smiling at him. “Hello Dean” He said, unable to help himself from smiling.  
  
“Hey sweetheart, so you asked to see if I would have time today to pick wedding things out. My last patient canceled so I have a free few hours. Where are you?”  
  
Castiel was so happy but then seeing Anna sitting across from her made his stomach turn. “Alpha I know your busy-“  
  
“No this is important, I want to be there” Castiel smiled, he couldn’t deny him that.  
  
“I’m at the coffee shop on fifth”  
  
“Be there soon”  
  
“Let me guess, Dr. Winchester will be here shortly” Gabriel said. Anna’s eyes widened.  
  
“He’s a Doctor?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Don’t you have a pup?” She asked, sipping at the water Castiel wasn’t drinking.  
  
“I have two now”  
  
“Whore”  
  
“Anna, you know nothing about me or my pups”  
  
“Yeah one is his and Michael’s. The other is his fiancee's pup” Gabriel clarified.  
  
“Your Alpha has a pup and is willing to take yours in? Impressive Castiel”  
  
He wanted throttle her.  
  
The sound of the Impala’s purr sounded down the street and second’s later Castiel saw his Alpha threw the window parking the car.  
  
“Yum, now that is quite a specimen” Anna said eyeing the Alpha. Gabriel laughed knowing full well how this was going to go when Dean walked in.  
  
Dean was dressed in form fitting jeans, his work boots he loved, a blazer and AC/DC t-shirt under.  
  
“Yes he is” Castiel said appreciating how handsome his Alpha was, watching him walk into the coffee shop. Dean spotted him right away.  
  
“Hey sweetheart” Dean greeted him, kissing him hungrily as he slid into the booth next to him.  
  
Gabriel couldn’t stop laughing at Anna’s shock expression.  
  
“Alpha, this is my sister Anna” Castiel said, motioning over to her. Dean frowned for a moment, Castiel and Gabriel had never mentioned a sister, but he was sure there was a reason.  
  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Dean”  
  
Anna boldly let her eyes travel over Dean. “The pleasure is mine” She purred.  
  
Dean turned his attention back to his lover. “So, what did you pick out yet? I’m not wearing anything with flowers on it” Castiel giggled and Dean nuzzled his neck, both completely ignoring the present company.  
  
Gabriel grabbed one of the Bridal magazines from Castiel’s pile and started to look through it.  
  
“Dean...” Castiel was biting his lip as Dean kissed at his neck, inhaling his mate’s scent, his left arm around the back of the booth behind Castiel’s shoulders while the other laid on Castiel’s thigh, his thumb rubbing circles.  
  
“Mine” Dean murmured in his ear, making him blush. Gabriel snorted.  
  
“Wow”  
  
“They are always like that. Might be challenging for you” Gabriel said to Anna.  
  
She just glared at him.  
  
“I-I found something for Mary and Johnathan” The Omega said as his Alpha sent shivers down his back.  
  
At the mention of the pups the Alpha removed his face from the Omega’s neck and gave him his full attention. “Let’s see”  
  
Castiel opened the magazine to the place he had marked. There was a beautiful gold dress with a ruffled skirt with a pleated waist line adorned with sparkling rhinestones.  
  
“She would look like Bell from Beauty and the Beast” Castiel said, knowing how much Mary loved that particular Disney princess.  
  
Dean smiled. “She will love it”  
  
“There’s a matching tuxedo for Johnathan” Castiel said pointing it out of the page.  
  
“Our pups will look better than us” Dean joked making Castiel smile.  
  
“Oh I like this tux for you Cassie” Gabriel said cutting in, showing them the page.  
  
The suit was a gold/light beige with a very light cream vest and tie with a white dress shirt.  
  
“Oh! Gabriel that will go perfectly with the one I found for Dean” Castiel said happily, getting a kiss from Dean on his cheek.  
  
He quickly showed the marked page to the one he wanted for Dean. A black suit with a dark gold vest and tie with the same gold but striped with a lighter gold and a white dress shirt. “I think you would look so handsome in this Alpha”  
  
“Whatever you want sweetheart”  
  
“Your really going with gold?” Anna said, crinkling her nose.  
  
“I like it, you said you wanted a sunflower wedding right?” Dean said, looking at his mate.  
  
“Yes Alpha” Loving that Dean remembered his mumbling of sunflowers for the wedding when Dean had been busy shaving in the bathroom.  
  
“Then it’s perfect”  
  
Just like that Anna was dismissed by Dean. At that moment his phone went off.  
  
“I’m sorry I have to take this” Dean kissed Castiel and stood from the booth to go talk outside.  
  
“Well then. He is obviously trying to keep you feeling secure” Castiel sighed, she always had to belittle anything that had to do with him.  
  
Gabriel snorted. “This is nothing. Dean-o is completely crazy about Cassie and their pups. I don’t think a nuclear bomb would take his attention from them.”  
  
“Thank you Gabriel”  
  
Anna rolled her eyes. “Let’s see the ring them”  
  
Castiel reach out and gave her his hand. The band was thick, the heart shaped diamond embedded into it, with the birthstones on each side.  
  
“Wow, that’s quite the rock, what are the color stones?”  
  
“Our birthstones and that of our pups”  
  
Anna looked up at him, so surprised; Castiel couldn’t help liking the satisfaction it brought him. “He had it specifically made”  
  
“Hey, I have to go sweetheart” Dean said coming back towards them. He leaned down and kissed Castiel slowly, enjoying the taste of his mate. “I’ll be home for dinner.”  
  
“Ok”  
  
As Dean left, Anna turned to watch him get into his car and leave.  
  
“Where is he going? That doesn’t bother you that he takes a call away from you and just leaves?”  
  
“No Anna, this time it won’t work. I love Dean and he loves me and our pups. Your bullshit isn’t going to work this time” He stood up and took his magazines and started for the door.  
  
“Why do you do this? I really don’t get it” Gabriel asked her as he watched Castiel get into the hybrid Dean bought him.  
  
“I just don’t like seeing him happy”  
  
Gabriel stared at her, his mouth ajar a t her bluntness and hatred of their brother. “Why?”  
  
“I don’t know, I just can’t stand it”  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
A few days later, Dean decided to have a BBQ. Sam and Jess came with Ellen, making Mary and John happy to see their cousin. Bobby couldn’t make it but sent his love.  
  
When Gabriel showed up with Anna again in tow, Castiel told himself she was just jealous and he would be the bigger person.  
  
“I’m sorry, she just follows me” Gabriel said looking at his brother pleadingly.  
  
“Its ok, it’s not your fault.”  
  
Everyone was in the backyard, Dean was in his swim trunks and shirtless, sunglasses on his face as he sat in the kiddie pool with all three pups splashing all over him.  
  
He just happened to stand when Anna made her way outside.  
  
The Alpha was ridiculously handsome. She wanted to climb him. Her gazed crawled all over his exposed skin and lingered over his crotch. The man was obviously very well endowed.  
  
“It boils you inside knowing he fucks Castiel every chance he gets. When his brother or I watch the Kids for the weekend, Cassie can’t even walk come Monday the Alpha fucks him so much” Gabriel told her enjoying a beer and the look on her face.  
  
“That’s because he hasn’t had me”  
  
“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want what you got. He has what he wants, look at him”  
  
Castiel had made his way to his Alpha and Dean was kissing him stupid, his hands in the Omega’s hair.  
  
Anna growled while Gabriel just laughed at her.  
  
She met Sam and Jess, both staying polite but had raised eyebrows at the way she looked at Dean, so boldly.  
  
“Daddy look what I taught John!” Mary said happily.  
  
“Let me see” Dean sad holding on to Castiel.  
  
Johnathan stood up tall and smiled at his parents. “I love you Daddy and Papa” He said and signed.  
  
Castiel covered his mouth, so overwhelmed by how proud of his pup he was.  
  
Dean smiled and kneeled to be eye level with the pup. “We love you too and are so very proud of you” Dean said and signed. The pup ran into his arms.  
  
Dean stood with Johnathan and Castiel peppered the pup’s face with kisses.  
  
“Good girl Peanut, I’m proud of you too” Mary beamed at her father, swinging from side to side happily.  
  
“You are watching this right?” Gabriel said asking Anna who just watched in awe. She closed her mouth when Gabriel spoke. “Yeah you can’t destroy this Anna”  
  
She turned on her heels and went into the house.  
  
  


**#**

  
  
  
Castiel was rocking Johnathan on the wooden swing Dean had bought and put in the backyard. The pup was exhausted after today. Mary was leaning against Castiel as well, turning in to cuddle. He rocked with them, loving the feeling of contentment. Sam and Gabriel were talking as the sun started to set. Jess had gone inside with Dean. Ellen was asleep on a lawn chair.  
  
He closed his eyes, laying his head back against the back of the swing.  
  
  


**#**

  
  
  
Dean grabbed a beer out of the fridge and leaned against the counter. He was tired. He had a series of meetings at the hospital tomorrow.  
  
“My brother is quite taken with you” He turned around finding Anna looking up at him, her pose purposely giving him a great view of her cleavage.  
  
Dean turned his attention back to the refrigerator, looking at the pup’s drawings all over it. “And I am with him”  
  
Anna moved closer and placed her hand on Dean’s bicep, standing straighter so her breast practically touched him. “But you are a big and strong Alpha. You need more than that.”  
  
“You know, now I know why Cas and Gabe never mentioned you. You clearly don’t respect them, or yourself” He said looking at her coldly.  
  
However Anna didn’t seem fazed. “Maybe so, but I don’t see you saying no to me” She said , now standing in front of him, touching his chest with one hand as the other traveled to the top of his trucks, biting her lip looking at his crotch hungrily.  
  
“That’s where your wrong. You may be attractive, but your not Castiel and never will be.” Dean moved from the counter, making her step back against the fridge as he left her standing there, staring at the drawings that the pups drew of their family.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Breathe!” Gabriel was holding on to Castiel. The wedding was in five minutes and he was panicking. “Everything is perfect, the flowers the guests everything is perfect, you look beautiful and Dean-o looks like a god, everything will be ok”  
  
Castiel was breathing into the paper bag nodding. “Papa! Everything is so pretty” Mary looked like the beautiful princess she was. Her hair loose and curled, the gold dress was just ideal.  
  
“Thank you honey. Where’s your brother?”  
  
“John is with Daddy”  
  
“Ok”  
  
“Castiel, its time” Jess said poking her head in the tent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Castiel walked down the aisle, following Mary, Johnathan, his brother and Sam. When he saw his Alpha, looking ever so dashing and smiling brightly at him, everything felt right. He didn’t feel sick anymore.  
  
As he reached Dean he was already teary.  
  
When they were pronounced Husband and Husband, Dean kissed him and dipped him dramatically, making everyone cheer and hoot.  
  
Castiel had never been so happy.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
A few days after the wedding, Dean had his flustered husband on his back, pounding into him, making his Omega make all the pretty sounds he liked to hear.  
  
“Dean… Dean…..” Castiel was panting and scratching at Dean’s back as the Alpha thrust deeply into him, making him feel incredible.  
  
“Daddy! Stop hurting Papa!” Dean was suddenly hit with a stuffed bear.  
  
He stopped moving and made sure they were covered. He had thought the pup was still asleep and hadn’t heard the bedroom door.  
  
“Daddy isn’t hurting me honey. We are doing stretches for yoga”  
  
Mary just eyed them suspiciously with her tiny fists on her hips. “Ok” She said accepting Castiel’s answer and stomped off.  
  
Dean bust out laughing against his Omega. “Yoga?”  
  
“It’s all I could think of”  
  
They were both laughing, the mood obviously killed.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
  
At 16 Mary presented as an Alpha, which surprised both parents, she didn’t have the dominate side in her personality, but Dean knew it would come later.  
  
At 13 Johnathan present as an Alpha. Dean was proud, Castiel was overwhelmed.  
  
When Mary was in college and Johnathan graduated High School, Dean took Castiel on a vacation. They traveled Europe, over loading their video camera. Both all smiles and still completely in love with one another.  
  
When Mary got married, Dean walked her down the aisle as Castiel cried in the front row.  
  
When Johnathan announced he was following in Dean’s foot steps to be a pediatrician and specialize in hearing, Dean was so touched and proud he made Johnathan his partner at his practice.  
  
When Mary had her first pup, Castiel and Dean lavished the pup as grandparents.  
  
When John finally settled down, Dean and Castiel were surprised to find out his mate Henry was also an Alpha. Henry was mute and a Math teacher at a special kid’s high school. Dean beamed and Castiel was over the moon.  
  
At 65 Dean retired and left the practice to John. He and Castiel went to Italy, Greece, Spain and France. They were gone a year.  
  
At 70, Dean was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. After two years of fighting Dean had to be put in a home. Castiel went with him.  
  


  
  
  
For five years they lived in the home. Dean would forget everything and everyone at times, yet he had never ever forgotten Castiel, not once.  
  
Castiel leaned heavily on his cane as he made his way into their room. Dean was already laid in bed, waiting for him.  
  
“Hey sweetheart”  
  
Castiel laid down slowly, his aged body making him slow. He kissed his Alpha, enjoying Dean’s hand caressing his face. “Hello Dean”  
  
Dean’s eyes were so intensely focus on his that Castiel forgot to breathe. Even after all these years together, the Alpha looked at him like he hung the moon. And he knew his own eyes always reflected the same love and adoration right back.  
  
“I love you Cas”  
  
“I love you too Dean”  
  
They kissed and Castiel snuggled against him, feeling safe in Dean’s arms as he laid his head on the Alpha’s chest.  
  
A few hours later, he woke slightly as Dean hugged him tightly and felt him kiss his forehead. “Thank you, for being Mine” He could had sworn he’d head Dean say, but sleep pulled him back under.  
  
When morning came, Castiel’s hand was still clasped by Dean’s on his stomach. As he sat up he started to cares the Alpha’s face, like he did every morning to wake his husband. But today Dean wouldn’t wake up.  
  
“Dean…?” He shook his lover. “Dean. Please…. It’s not funny… please….” He’s pleas became chocking and sobbing sounds. The Alpha’s chest wasn’t moving, he wasn’t breathing.  
  
“DEAN!!!!! NO!!!!!!” Castiel threw himself over his Alpha’s body, holding on so tightly to him the nurses and orderlies that came into the room after his scream couldn’t remove him.  
  
“Please…. Please…” He rocked back and forth, holding Dean’s lifeless body.  
  
Castiel couldn’t breathe, he hiccuped and cried and screamed but Dean was gone, the biggest part of him laid motionless in his grip. He would never hear Dean’s voice again, his laugh. He would never see his smile or those wild green eyes that melted him to the core with one look. He would never feel his Alpha’s touch again… his kiss, his caresses, his hugs….  
  
How could he possibly keep living without him…. Dean was everything….  
  
After fighting off and making the hospice staff leave him be with Dean’s body, he curled back up against the Alpha, wrapped his loves arms around him and cried, long wretched sounds as he howled and wailed his lost till his energy left him and he succumbed to darkness.  
  
  


**#####**

  
  
**Now**  
  
  
Mary and Johnathan looked down at their Papa and Dad. Wrapped around each other, as if they were simply sleeping.  
  
Mary turned back into John’s arms and cried. “They are together”  
  
  
 **END**


End file.
